kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisdom Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II. It uses Donald Duck and consumes three of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents Sora's magicYen Sid's mirror: "An image of you utilizing your magic to its fullest flows into your mind." and is obtained when Sora clears Timeless River. Mechanics Wisdom Form is unlocked after completing Timeless River. In Wisdom Form, Sora specializes in magic, with all of his spells becoming stronger. In Wisdom Form, the Attack Command changes from 'Attack' to 'Shoot'. This enables Sora to target enemies, and fire shots at them from great distances. The strength of the shot is based on Sora's Magic Value. In Wisdom Form, Sora glides along the ground, moves 40% faster, and the maximum ground combo is increased by 1, but Sora cannot perform midair combos. However, Sora can use magic and items while moving. *'Growth Ability' The Growth Ability for Wisdom Form is Quick Run, which is helpful for dodging enemy attacks, or just moving around quickly. This is helpful for a fast getaway from enemies if Sora is low on HP. The distance of the run can be increased by 370%. *'Form Level' Wisdom Form gains 1 experience for each Heartless defeated, no matter how strong the enemy is. However, experience will not be gained if Pirates and Nobodies are defeated in Wisdom Form. As Wisdom Form levels up, Sora gains the ability to use Quick Run in his normal form. Appearance Wisdom Form turns Sora's clothing blue and black, with blue flames on his pants and sleeves. The Wisdom Form is one of the two forms that wield only one keyblade, the other one being Limit Form, which is only available in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In any world while in Wisdom Form, specks of light hover around Sora's legs. There is also a blue magical mist surrounding Sora's feet that turns into two light blue wisps, one rising from each foot when Sora slides across landscape. Sora's ability to slide across the ground covers his entire body with him sliding across the ground on his back during some combos. The only time Sora actually stands is when he lands from a jump. These wisps circle Sora in a manner similar to a double helix when Sora is stationary. Sora moves acrobatically in this form, spinning the Keyblade idly behind his back when not moving, and flipping around when shooting magic bullets. He also tosses the Keyblade into the air when he jumps, catching it when he reaches his height. The official artwork shows Sora's sleeves with blue flames, but in-game the sleeves have the same design as the Master Form's. This seems to be a mistake, as Square-Enix changed the sleeves in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix back to the original blue flames. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gets a light blue tint. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask changes into one that resembles a Black Mage from the Final Fantasy series. *'Christmas Town:' A blue flame appears on Sora's santa hat and on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn a darker shade of blue. File:Sprite Sora N Wisdom.png|Wisdom Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Wisdom.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Wisdom Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Wisdom.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Wisdom Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Wisdom.png|Data Sora's sprite in Wisdom Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Wisdom.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Wisdom Form. File:Wisdom Form Orb.png|Wisdom Form as an item. File:Sora HT Wisdom.png|Vampire Sora in Wisdom Form. File:Sora CT Wisdom.png|Santa Sora in Wisdom Form. File:Sora SP Wisdom.png|Data Sora in Wisdom Form. Abilities Tips *Wisdom Form doesn't gain experience from ANY Mushroom XIII. *A good place to Level Up Wisdom Form is at the Fragment Crossing in The World That Never Was. Due to the many sets of Heartless found their makes it a good place. Notes and references fr:Forme Sagesse es:la sabiduría forma Category:Drive Forms